Fin field effect transistors (finFETs) are a leading candidate to replace planer metal-oxide-silicon field effect transistors (MOSFETs). However an issue with finFETs is increased parasitic resistance as the fin width is scaled down in size. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.